blackcloverfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Yuno
|capítulo = }} |sign = Libra|height = 172 cm |blood = AB |eyes = Âmbar|hair = Preto|family = Asta (irmão adotivo) Recca (irmã adotiva) Nash (irmão adotivo) Aruru (irmã adotiva) Hollo (irmão adotivo)|occupation = Cavaleiro Mágico|squad = Alvorecer Dourado Cavaleiros Reais|rank = Cavaleiro Mágico Intermediário - Classe 5|country = Reino Clover|manga = Capítulo 1|anime = Episódio 1 Jump Festa 2016 OVA|jva = Nobunaga Shimazaki; Sōma Saitō, Mikako Komatsu (OVA)|eva = Micah Solusod|pt = Leonardo Santhos Luiz Felipe Mello (jovem)}} é um órfão que ficou sob os cuidados de uma igreja na aldeia de Hage. Ele possui um grimório de trevo de quatro folhas e é um membro do esquadrão Alvorecer Dourado do Reino de Clover e do esquadrão dos Cavaleiros Reais. Ele é um Cavaleiro Mágico Intermediário de 5ª Classe. Aparência Yuno é um jovem de altura média com um corpo magro, olhos âmbar e cabelos pretos bagunçados. Sua roupa principal consiste em uma camisa preta com uma gola alta e mangas compridas. As mangas têm couro marrom que cobrem os pulsos e os braços. Ele usa calças castanhas claras que são cortadas abaixo dos joelhos e, ao redor da cintura, um par de cintos castanhos que se cruzam. Além disso, ele usa um par de meias de cor escura e um par de botas. Ele carrega seu grimório em uma bolsa amarrada no lado direito de sua cintura. Ele também possui um colar feito de uma corrente dourada e uma pedra azul, que tem uma cruz dourada e estrelas de quatro pontas em cada esquina. Depois de se tornar um membro do esquadrão Alvorecer Dourado, Yuno começa a usar sua túnica de esquadrão de assinatura, que cobre seu tronco e é de cor dourada. O tecido possui um design intrincado com uma paleta de cores semelhante ao manto. Também tem uma pele de cor azul ao redor da borda do capuz e um par de cordas azuis vindo do ombro esquerdo e conectado ao botão dourado no ombro direito. O botão mantém o manto corretamente no lugar. A insígnia do esquadrão é posicionada no lado esquerdo. Embora possuído por um espírito elfo, uma tatuagem vermelha aparece na bochecha esquerda de Yuno e suas orelhas se tornam pontudas. Galeria Young Yuno.png|Yuno aos seis anos de idade Infant Yuno.png|Yuno como um bebê Elf Yuno.png|Yuno possuído por um elfo Yuno - Quartet Knights.png|Yuno em Black Clover: Quartet Knights Personalidade Yuno tem uma atitude calma e sem emoção e fala apenas quando ele realmente precisa transmitir seus pensamentos. Sua maneira de falar muitas vezes faz com que as pessoas interpretem mal o que ele quer dizer. Apesar de sua natureza isolada, Yuno tem uma forte ambição de ser o Mago Imperador, que ele desenvolveu enquanto crescia com Asta. Além disso, Yuno tem uma sensação de rivalidade com ele tão forte que vai a qualquer extensão para parar alguém que tente colocar Asta em perigo. Como ele passou a maior parte de sua vida de infância com Asta, Yuno possui traços semelhantes como ele faz. Um deles é a sua tenacidade e vontade de nunca desistir, o que ele aprendeu ao treinar junto com Asta em seus primeiros dias. Em contraste com sua personalidade atual, Yuno costumava ser mais um chorão que não conseguia se defender. Ele começou a mudar depois que Asta o salvou enquanto mostrava seu sonho e determinação. Poderes Magia *'Magia de Vento': Yuno usa essa forma de magia para gerar e manipular o vento. Ele é proficiente com essa magia mesmo antes de receber seu grimório. Ele geralmente usa essa magia sob a forma de redemoinhos que podem acabar com seus oponentes em um único golpe. Ele também pode usar os redemoinhos para levantar e se mover no ar. Torre tornado.png|Torre Tornado|link=Torre Tornado Crescent Kamaitachi.png|Corte da Lua Crescente|link=Corte da Lua Crescente Tornado Fang.png|Presa do Tornado|link=Presa do Tornado Gale White Bow.png|Golpe do Sopro Branco|link=Golpe do Sopro Brancol Wind trident.png|Feitiço de tridente sem nome *'Magia de Criação': Yuno usa essa forma de magia para manifestar as entidades que ele deseja. Ele usa essa magia com sua mágica de vento para criar uma entidade baseada em vento. Falcão branco veloz.png|Falcão Branco Veloz|link=Falcão Branco Veloz Chuveiro de laminas de vento.png|Chuveiro de Lâminas de Vento|link=Chuveiro de Lâminas de Vento Yuno ark of heavenly wind.png|Arca do Vento Celestial|link=Arca do Vento Celestial Passaro de vento sem nome.png|Pássaro de vento sem nome|link=Pássaro de vento sem nome Lança de vento sem nome.png|Lança de vento sem nome *'Magia Espiritual': Yuno usa essa forma de magia para convocar um espírito que pode ajudá-lo na batalha. Ele usa essa magia para convocar Sylph, o espírito do vento. Breath of Sylph.png|Sopro do Silfo|link=Sylph's Breath Spirit Dive.png|Mergulho Espiritual|link=Mergulho Espiritual Spirit Storm and Vouivre Shout.png|Tempestade Espiritual|link=Tempestade Espiritual *'Magia de Reforço': Yuno usa essa forma de magia para aumentar suas habilidades físicas. Yuno coats himself with mana.png|Pele de Mana|link=Pele de Mana Habilidades *'Poder Mágico Imenso': Yuno possui grandes quantidades de Poder Mágico, já que um único anti-pássaro voa ao seu redor durante o vestibular dos Cavaleiros Mágicos. Ele também permite que ele lance dois feitiços diferentes simultaneamente com facilidade. Ele luta facilmente a par com dois dos Oito Generais Brilhantes do Reino Diamond e derrota um deles. Seu poder mágico aumenta muito depois de ser possuído por um elfo. *'Mana Sensorial': Yuno possui a capacidade de sentir a mana do seu entorno. Além disso, ele pode ver o fluxo de mana na forma de um bando de seres alados. *'Zona de Mana': Yuno pode controlar toda a mana na área que o rodeia para aumentar o poder e o alcance de seus feitiços. *'Absorção do Espírito': Combinando sua capacidade de controlar mana com seu treinamento de Mana Skin, Yuno se funde com Sylph e uma grande quantidade de mana, aumentando seu poder mágico e se transformando parcialmente. Seu braço esquerdo escurece, um círculo de cruzamentos conectados aparece em torno de seu pulso, uma asa aparece do lado esquerdo de suas costas, e uma meia-coroa de cruzamentos conectados aparece no lado esquerdo de sua cabeça. O aumento de poder permite que ele combine com o de um capitão dos Cavaleiros Mágicos. *'Vontade Indomável': Depois de ser possuído por um elfo e ouvir a determinação de Asta em se tornar o Mago Imperador, a forte vontade de Yuno permite que ele mantenha sua alma intacta. Equipamento *'Grimório': Yuno possui um grimório de trevo de quatro folhas, que ele recebe na cerimônia de aceitação depois que ele tem 15 anos de idade. O grimório é semelhante ao grimório que recebeu o primeiro Mago Imperador. Seu grimório tem uma capa dourada, as insígnias douradas de trevo de quatro folhas no centro da capa e os ornamentos intrincados ao redor das fronteiras. Yuno Grimoire.png|Grimório de Yuno Lutas * Klaus Lunettes e Yuno vs. Mars: Interrompido * Yuno vs. Catherine: Vencedor * Yuno vs. Ragus: Vencedor * Equipe O vs. Equipe P: Vitória * Equipe I vs. Equipe P: Vitória * Asta e Yuno vs. Dois Elfos: Vitória * Asta e Yuno vs. Licht: Derrota * Asta e Yuno vs. Elfo: Vitória Eventos *Cerimônia de Aceitação do Grimório *Exame de Entrada dos Cavaleiros Mágicos *Reunião dos Irmãos de Sangue *Tesouros Escondidos: a Espada e o Vento *Invasão de Mortos-Vivos *Invasão de Kiten *Festival de Prêmio de Estrelas *O Campo de Treinamento nas Fontes Termais *Exame de Seleção dos Cavaleiros Reais *Atacando a Base do Olho do Sol da Meia-Noite Relacionamentos Asta Asta é o irmão adotivo e rival de Yuno. Ambos cresceram no Vilarejo Hage quando eram crianças. Ambos estão competindo pelo título de Mago Imperador. William Vangeance Sylph Charmy Pappitson Citações Notáveis * "Não estou parando. Eu não estou me movendo. Eu não estou desistindo!!!!" 「やめない どかない 諦めない!!!! "Yamenai Dokanai Akiramenai!!!!"」 Trivia *O design do grimório de Yuno é o plano de fundo da capa do volume 1. *A coisa favorita de Yuno é o céu. *Rankings da Brigada de Perguntas: **Yuno é o décimo personagem mais musculoso. **Yuno é o homem mais bonito. **Yuno é o segundo mais amado pelos animais. *Yuno ficou em quarto lugar na primeira pesquisa de popularidade, e terceiro na segunda. **Nas pesquisas de popularidade do VIZ, Yuno ficou em quarto lugar no primeiro e no segundo. *Diferente do mangá, Yuno aparece em Kiten com uma capa azul escuro, enquanto no mangá ele só aparece de capa no Festival de Prêmio de Estrelas.. Referências Navegação es:Yuno id:Yuno ru:Юно en:Yuno fr:Yuno Categoria:Masculino Categoria:Cavaleiros Mágicos Categoria:Humano Categoria:Cavaleiros Reais membros Categoria:Alvorecer Dourado membros Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Protagonista Categoria:Camponeses